This invention relates to a setting for a jewelry item, and more particularly, to an adjustable bezel or prong setting for accommodating different size jewelry stones.
In the jewelry trade, bezel or prong settings are used to hold and retain diamonds and other types of precious or semi-precious stones. Presently, bezel or prong settings are fixed in position with respect to the jewelry item, and therefore different bezel sizes (openings) are required for different size stones. Bezel or prong settings usually come in xc2xc carat (4 m/m), xe2x85x9c carat (4xc2xd m/m), one-half caratxe2x80x94⅝ caratxe2x80x94xc2xe caratxe2x80x941 caratxe2x80x94all the way up to about 2 carats. For each size, there is a xc2xd m/m increase. Moreover, even with the xc2xd m/m separation, the stone that is used often does not fit appropriately.
The problem with the prior art bezel and prong settings is that it is necessary to have a different size setting for each ring or other jewelry item in order to cover the various range of stone sizes. Moreover, even having different size settings is less than desirable, since some stones may not fit appropriately within the bezel or prong setting.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bezel or prong type setting for a ring or other jewelry item which overcomes the above disadvantages and enables the easy retention of various size jewelry stones.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a bezel or prong setting for a ring or other jewelry item is provided. The bezel or prong setting is mounted along the jewelry item and includes a first bezel or prong element and a facing second bezel or prong element for defining an opening therebetween in which a jewelry stone is received. The bezel or prong elements are movable with respect to one another in order to be able to selectively adjust the distance between the bezel or prong elements, and thus the size of the opening. As a result, the bezel or prong setting can accommodate jewelry stones of varying size.
Preferably, the bezel or prong elements of the setting are movable with respect to one another by being pivotally attached along the jewelry item. In particular, each bezel or prong element has a depending flexible pin element coupled to the jewelry item. Each pin element is received in a hole formed in the jewelry unit and can flex in both a forward and back direction. As a result, each bezel or prong element is adjustable in both a forward and back direction so that the setting is capable of receiving different size jewelry stones.
After the bezel or prong elements for any given jewelry item have been moved or positioned as directed, each bezel or prong element, including its corresponding depending pin element, is soldered and/or bonded in position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved bezel or prong setting for a jewelry item.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bezel or prong setting for a jewelry item which can accommodate various size jewelry stones.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a bezel or prong setting for a jewelry item in which the bezel elements thereof may be adjusted in position therealong.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a bezel or prong setting for a jewelry item in which a jewelry stone fits correctly therewithin.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The invention accordingly comprises the features, elements and parts as described in the following description, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.